


Chapter X: The Minority

by felinesandbeanies



Series: Love Trumps Hate [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Death, Donald Trump as president, Fuck Donald Trump honestly., M/M, Major character death - Freeform, The chapter in my series that I never hope will happen, The effects of Donald Trumps reign of hatred, Trump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinesandbeanies/pseuds/felinesandbeanies
Summary: “Well if you won’t fight for yourself, I’ll fight for the both of us.” 
    Alexander gripped a rainbow flag then and it would have been humorous to fight while the other had something rainbow on them, but this time--this time neither can laugh.or What could happen to Alexander and John (or any other LGBTQ+ couple) during Trump presidency





	

**Author's Note:**

> Love trumps hate. I can't protest with you guys but my spirit and prayers are with you. _And I pray...that never used to happen before._
> 
> This is a short fic that I wrote because I'm so upset over the things that are happening in the world. I am quite horrified that it has come to this. Democracy is something people have fought for for the right reasons, not so assholes could vote for a sexist bigot to lead a country. Donald Trump may not be the president of my country, but this greatly affects me either way not only in an economic sense but also in an emotional sense. I can't seem to write right. I'm sorry. I hope you're all okay.

_“Alexander, I’m scared of what might happen to me--to us.”_

 

John had said that without knowing what it might spark, he should have known that Alexander was the most impulsive man on earth. But how could he have predicted what would happen next? White knuckles and determined eyes. It was so damn obvious. Alexander was his boyfriend and he knew for a fact that Alexander was never one to back down from a fight even one that gambled his own life.

 

_“Well if you won’t fight for yourself, I’ll fight for the both of us.”_

 

Alexander gripped a rainbow flag then and it would have been humorous to fight while the other had something rainbow on them, but this time--this time neither can laugh. They knew what was at stake ever since they found out that Trump had won as president. It was a god damn nightmare to even wake up to that news. John sometimes wished that he did not wake up on that day. Trump won. How? How could someone be so selfish and heartless to even vote for a pig wearing a yellow wig? A man with no honor to speak of.

_“No you won’t.”_

 

_“Yes, I will.”_

It was all a flurry after that exchange. Screaming. Rallies. Twitter. And then a phone call that he could hardly decipher before he broke into a run. Trump protest. Hatred. Uprise. A bullet right between his ribs. Blood. So much blood. Loss. So much loss. So much to lose. Too many racing thoughts. Too many things.

 

Alexander.

 

My love.

 

My everything.

 

Why did you let me lose you?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Is this it?" John snarled, white knuckling the ledge of the casket. "Is this what you wanted for your fucking legacy?"

 

No answer.

 

John repressed the urge to pull his hair out. "Well you got it! You're all over the news. The hero that died for being gay. You didn't mean to but you left me behind. What am I supposed to do now?"

 

No answer.

"Answer me please, my love," John pleaded. "Argue with me. Debate with me. Get mad at me and tell me that I'm being delusional and stupid. Anything. Anything would be enough."

 

No answer.

 

"I'll do anything for you," he sobbed. "I won't complain about your god awful sleeping habits and I'll even stay up for you. Fuck my 8am classes, I'll be with you. I won't leave your side. I'll wash your hair for you because you like how it feels. I'll--I'll make your coffee just how you like it, black with two teaspoons of sugar and a hint of cinnamon. I'll--please."

 

No answer.

 

"What do I do?" John asked, the vision of his lover blurry due to hot tears. It won't stop. The tears won't stop. "I love you. What do I do? I lived for you. You said you'd fight for us, my love. Why did you have to die for the both of us? My love, what I'd give to tell you that I love you and hear you say it back."

 

No answer.

 

John sighed, stepping back and letting go of the casket. It was time. "I'll see you again."

 

His chest hurt.

 

He couldn't breathe.

 

Mind muddled.

 

Hands cold.

 

And there was still no answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, family. I will be with you.
> 
>  
> 
> **Symbolism:**
> 
>  
> 
> At the end I did not mention Alexander's name anymore because it can happen to anyone, to any gay couple. This is what happens when people hate, they hate blindly and aggressively. Please be kind.


End file.
